ThreadedAconite
Enter Name Your name is Atropa Ferox. You were also previously known as Her Honorable Tyranny. Shy little Atropa lives in a hive at the bottom of the lake in Mount Awkward's enormous lake cave. Before the Cataclysm, she was one of Alterna's youngest courtyrants. Now, of course, courtblocks are no longer in session, so her official robes (and gavel) of office remain in her closet for now, in disuse. Lohqua was the first person at Mount Awkward that you met, and one of only four (the others being Ceric, Threne, and of course everyone's favorite drone) in the entire stem to know of the your presence. Your rapport has always been very friendly, with you occasionally leaving a cooking pot (BUT NEVER A BUCKET) of freshly-caught cave crabs or fish on Lohqua's door step. Just your little way of saying hello. With courts currently out of session (and not looking to be reinstated any time very soon), you have had much more time on your hands than to which you are accustomed. Your interests have bloomed! Aside from a passing interest in FASHION, you have also previously enjoyed FLARP and have discovered a new interest in GARDENING. Unfortunately, since you primarily live underwater, the most you can grow are things like MOSS and DUCKWEED. But it's pretty moss, in all sorts of different colors! That counts for something, right? And it's rather useful, since your lusus Lachthos enjoys bedding down in the plush moss. Particularly the moss right in front of your front door. It was through FLARP that you met your moirail Adriel several sweeps ago. You play a high level Skylark Witch, but in most circumstances you prefer to be the clouder for your partner's opponent...as well as your partner's voice of reason. Which he apparently seems to lack in some situations. Such as "don't kill the other team." You used to see each other fairly frequently back when you both FLARPed, but neither of you play anymore, and as such, he has not seen you in person for more than a few sweeps. You've grown since then. A lot. Examine Self A3 Adri wovld 3ay: "BLVH BLVH HVGE TIT3" Tiny fish princess! Almost the tiniest of all. Tiniest of tiny belongs, in Mount Awkward, at least, to Lohqua. But you are not much taller, standing at only five feet even. You are not by any means physically imposing. Unless boobs and hips are imposing. You were a bit of a late bloomer, and holy shit, did you bloom. For someone so small, you are incredibly curvy. Unfortunately, this does not lend itself to being seen as an imposing Courtyrant, so most of your trials have taken place without you physically being there. Instead, you have a hologram projector on the bench in your courtblock and preside over the trial from either your office in the courthive, or your hive office. This, you believe, strikes a much more impressive and terrifying figure, since no one can tell that your feet don't touch the floor when you sit on the bench. Your hair is your pride, and you keep it well-brushed at all times, tied back in a braid to keep it out of your way. It is the standard black of your race, except with a wide streak of purple going down the middle and all the way down. It makes for a rather interesting effect when your hair is braided. As with all sea dwellers, you have gill fins on your cheeks, and yours are quite fancy. They are similar in appearance to those of the Earth creature known as an axolotl, and the frills are the color of your blood. Though you are interested in FASHION, you are quite picky, and your figure does not lend itself well to much in the way of fashionable clothing. Instead, you prefer to wear primarily chitons in varying colors, each with your Iota Delta symbol on the front in your blood color. Examine Hivestem ...Adri, why did yov throw 3omeone in my lake? The lake cave of Mount Awkward is your first home. You built your hive there upon your victory in the trials and have lived there ever since (barring a short stint in which you and Adriel were forcibly hivemates), preferring its (former) seclusion to the bustling urban areas filled with land dwellers or the company of other sea dwellers in the ocean. Peculiar among sea dwellers, your hive is not completely flooded. Your front door is, in actuality, an airlock, and you have pumps running full-time that keep the water in your hive from stagnating, or from getting too shallow or too deep. A four level construct, only the lowest floor of your hive is completely flooded. The ground floor is less than half-filled, coming up only to about your chest, and the top two floors are completely dry. Your only real visitor to your hive is your moirail, as he's currently the only one with a rebreather. Examine Respiteblock Plea3e v3e a towel. I'd rather yov not drip water on the carpet. Your respiteblock is a suite made up of two spacious rooms (plus the bathroom), taking up almost the entire top floor of your hive. Perks of being part of the nautical aristocracy! The first of the two main rooms is your "pool" room. In it is a saltwater pool, which you use to keep your skin nice and soft, like other sea dwellers who, well, actually live in the sea. The other primary room is your respiteblock itself, where there is little else aside from your recuperacoon, a closet, a sofa, a desk, and your husktop. Allocate Strife Specibus I will fvcking cvt yov if yov 3tep on my mo33 one more time... As a Courtyrant, you received upon your appointment an abstratus for hammerKind, in order to wield your Gavel of Office. That's really about all you use it for, preferring instead your scissorKind. It's awkward sometimes, but when wielded like a tonfa, you've defeated many a FLARP monster. You also find them quite handy for taking clippings of moss to plant in other areas of your lake floor lawnring. Examine Fetch Modus I am not v3ing a p-pail! You strive for balance, and so does your fetch modus, the scale. This doesn't always work, however, and sometimes leaves you with your personal belongings strewn all over the cave floor, much to your moirail's amusement. You are teased by him on a fairly regular basis for the unwieldy nature of your modus, and he's offered a copy of his own on multiple occasions. Propriety, however, will not allow you to use such an obscene modus. Do Something Awesome BE THE COURTYRANT. MAKE AN INTERN COALLATE YOUR LEGAL DOCUMENTS. What? Thi3 i3 abovt a3 awe3ome a3 I get mo3t day3. Do Something Incredibly Silly Adriel, get away from my jovrnal3! "Lethyx, I am going to 3mack yov vp3ide the head, even if I have to climb on a table to do it!" Examine Abilities Psychic Why are yov 3taring like that? Absolutely no psychic abilities whatsoever. You have a fairly strong resistance, though, because of your high blood caste. Physical I may be tiny, bvt that jv3t pvt3 me at a better height to 3tab yov in the gvt. You are very slow to anger and, in most circumstances, simply will not fight back, preferring a battle of wits to an actual battle. But put you in a corner, and you'll fight like a hell-cat...unless you're having a panic attack. Then you're pretty much fucked. On land, you are not very quick and often find yourself struggling to keep up with others when they are moving quickly. This is, of course, due mostly to living underwater. As such, you are obviously an excellent swimmer. You are a sea dweller, after all. Traits * Snobby - Kind of a bitch, and occasionally fakes snobbery about blood caste * Artistic - Writes fan fiction (about drones, of all things) and FLARPs on rare occasions * Wealthy - Fucking crazy rich, yo. If it even matters in this post-apocalyptic troll society * Patient - She's Adriel's moirail. She *has* to be patient. * Shy - Almost to the point of reclusion; formerly only left her hive for work purposes and to hunt fish for her lusus, but has now been forced by circumstance (and her moirail) to surface much more frequently Art Gallery Atropaferox2.png|Atropa in sprite form! atropasubeta.png|Atropa in a different sprite form! atropabytr.png|Atropa doesn't look happy, but Scylla looks even less happy. atropahero.png|Atropa's gone hero mode! Unleash THE FUCKING FURY of a tiny busty fish girl. atropaaaa.png|Atropa had an ouchie. Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia *Created originally to take part in a massive Gaia Online-based sessions, in which the main trolls are all personifications of the Major Arcana. She is XIV Temperance, and is the balance to XIII Death. *Atropa - genus of belladonna, or deadly nightshade; the genus is named for Atropos, one of the three Fates or Moirae, also known as the Lady of the Shears, the one who cuts the thread of life. As such, she, like Adriel, is a personification of Death, the final balance *Ferox - species name of Aconitum ferox, an incredibly deadly species of aconite or monkshood, and one of the most poisonous plants in the world; Atropa's blood is the color of aconite flowers *In the ancient Greek language, instead of a dedicated numerical system, the letters themselves were ascribed numerical value. Iota (10) + Delta (4) = 14, the number of Temperance Examine Chumproll * AdjutorObedientiary - Very 3weet little gold blood who help3 me keep Adri in line. Fir3t per3on I met, when 3he moved to the beach be3ide my lake * ForgottenForsaken - ♦ even if he i3 perpetvally aggravating. Bvt he'3 cvte, 3o that make3 vp for it. * GnosticDirge - Met him once or twice, before the Catacly3m. I don't know him very well. * NecroBiologist - 3ame a3 Threne. Bvt mopey. I don't talk to him freqvently. * TentacleReign - CRAZY BITCH ALERT! 3he tried to cvt off my fin3 and EAT ME! Category:Mount Awkward Category:Purple Blood Category:Female